Un Nuevo Comienzo
by TK x Kari
Summary: El digimundo esta destruido todos estan muy tristes pero algiuen acaba de perder algo valioso


Hola chicos soy Tk x Kari . Este es mi primer fic espero que le gusten

Capitulo 1 :

Un nuevo comienzo

**Todo comenzó en una tarde calurosa**

Izzy no tienes ventilador en tu cuarto – **tai**

No , pero nunca pensé que aumentaria el calor aumentaría hasta45 grados –izzy

Que tal si vamos a la playa – kari

Si tienes razón – Davis

Bueno no se hable mas – matt

Pero todavía falta empacar – sora

Si tienes razón – joe

Oigan que tal mañana – tk

Por que ?-kari

Por que papá nos tiene una sorpresa – matt

Hahaha-sora

Ya entiendo – joe

Bueno hasta luego – todos menos matt y tk

**Mientras que matt y tk bajaban **

**por el acensor . Se escucho una gran explosión **

Que es eso? – matt

**Mientras en el cuarto de izzy **

Que fue eso mejor vamos a ver – tai

**Con matt y tk **

No puede ser es devimon – tk

Asi es niño de la esperanza – dijo devimon con odio

No esta patamon – tk

Asi es niño yo he matado a todos los digimons jajjajajajaja – devimon

Como ?- dijo un tk aterrorizado

Y te quiero mostrar algo – devimon

**Devimon le muestra a sus padres y aun niño**

Papá mamá – matt

Que les vas a ser – tk

**Mientras que tai y los demás ya llegaban **

No – tai

Puede – izzy

Ser – joe

Quien es pr eguntaron los niños de la segunda generación?- alguien muy poderoso – sora

A quien tenemos al valor , conocimiento , sinceridad , amor , pureza , y a la luz mi favorita – devimon

Como has vuelto con vida y al mundo humano – tk

Por que no vamos a un lugar privado – devimon

Ahhh?- todos

**Y de repente aparecieron en el digimundo **

**el digimun**do esta destrozado –sora

v-mon-davis desesperado

para que vean he matado a todos y he habsorvido sus energias – devimon

maldito – tai

quiero destruir a la luz para que no se interfiera en mis planes– devimon

ni te le acerques – tk

tan valiente como siempre tk – devimon

**Y ense momento devimon lanza una bola oscura mas fuerte que nunca **

Muere eleguida de la luz– devimon

Ahhhh- kari

Kariiiiiiiiiii-tk

**Y de repente tk comenzó a brillar**

**Tk sin saber que decía **

Tk transformación – tk

**Tk obtuvo unas zapatillas verde , polo verde y shor verde oscuro y unas alas pequeñas**

**Basta ¡golpe de fe !-tk **

**Y los dos ataquen chocaron haciendo una gran explosión **

Que fue lo que hiciste – devimon

Ni yo lose … pero no es de tu importancia – tk

**Y entonces devimon desaparece **

Que fue lo que hiciste – todos

Ni yo lose – tk

Capitulo 2 :

Un nuevo poder

Mis padres – matt

Hijo te en..c..u..e..n..t..r..a..s .. b.i..e..n-mamá de tk

Te recomiendo a tu nuevo hermano-papá de tk

**Y entonces los padres de tk empezaron a desaparecer **

No papá mamá – tk y matt

Lo siento tk – kari

Lo siento matt –sora

Quienes son - ¿?

Asi que tu eres nuestro hermano como te llamas – dijo tk haciéndose el fuerte

Me llamo erick tengo 10 años –erick

Vaya asi que eres nuestro hermano – matt

Si asi es – erick

**Y de pronto un corderito volador con pequeñas alitas **

Kiki estas bien? – erick

Siii erick – dijo un corderito muy tierno

Que mono eres – yoley , kari , mimi , sora

Gracias – kiki (sonrojado)

Alguien tiene .. la menor idea de cómo salir de aquí? – erick

Yo se – tk

Queee?-todos

Tk transformación – tk

Sujétense de mi – tk

**Y de pronto tk de nuevo enpezo a brillar y los teletransporto a cada uno a sus casas**

**Gracias esperen el otro capitulo esta lleno de aventuras y peleas**

**Capitulo 3:**

**El angel de los animales**

Bueno hermano me da mucha pena como a quedado el digimundo – kari muy triste

Odio a devimon mato a agumon – tai llorando

Mi gatomon – kari

Pero lo mas extraño es como a tk se transformo fue muy extraño-tai

Si tienes razón – kari

**En casa de tk y matt **

Ahora que vamos a hacer sin nuestros padres – tk matt erick

Oye erick como eres nuestro hermano ? – matt

Bueno verán :

**Flasb blakck(nota de autor : ni se como se escribe perdón )**

Era una noche yo estaba en francia mi habitacio era horrible yo tenia una fiesta que tenia que asistir pero las monjas no me dejaban pues había llegado el momento de que me mis padres biológicos me vinieran a ver

FIN

Ahora ya entiendo pero por que papá y mamá no nos dijieron nada sobre esto –tk

Por que se divorsiaron verdad?- matt

Si asi es – erick

Un segndo si tu tienes 10 años entonces eres un año menor que yo – tk

Asi es – erick

Tu tienes 11 y yo 10- erick

Asi es – erick

Pero paso a sexto por no se solo se que paso a sexto – erick

Y ahora que vamos a ser sin mamá y papá ?-los tres muy triste

Bueno yo cocino –tk y erick

Hecho – matt

Ahh por que dije –erick y tk

Yo hare limonade fresh – erick

**Después la comida estuvo todo estuvo delicioso pero el aji de matt los tres tuvieron que tomar 3 litros de agua**

No dej**aremosajie matt eche ** otra ves aji mexicano – tk

Bueno mañana a escuela – erick

**Los tres se fueron a dormir pero erick durmió en el cuarto de invitados **

Matt VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE –erick y tk

Ya voy no tienen que gritarme – matt

**Ya en clases **

**Profesor :** niños hay un nuevo estudiante se llama Erick Takaishi

Todos miraron a tk

Que es mi hermano – tk

Ahhh-todos

**Pero de pronto sono una explosión **

**Devimon – tk , kari , erick **

**Devimon tira a kiki **

**Kiki – Erick **llorando

Por que lloras es solo una mascotita

Solo una mascotota solo una mascotita- erick

_**Erick**__** empezó a brillar como tk pero erick tuvo zapatillas verdes con azul un polo muy claro y un chort verde b**__**ien claro y pequeñas alas**_

Que me he transformado? –erick

Eres el angel de los animales – devimon

Que?-erick

Te destruiré – devimon

Intentalo –erick

Toma esto ¡**MALDAD DEL UNIVERSO!-devimon**

**¡Airedel alcon!-erick(nota:el aire del alcon consiste en aire pero ese aire es muy poderoso!**

**Los ataques chocaron haciendo una gran explosión **

Basta , yo te ayudare erick TK TRANSFORMACION-tk

¡golpe de fe !-tk

Ahhhh-devimon

**Que pasara con devimon morirá o sobrevira? averiguenlo en el próximo capi **


End file.
